The Last Laugh
by DarkFeline
Summary: Will team 'The Ren' be torn in two over a simple joke? Ren hates to admit it but...


Disclaimer: We don't own shaman king; we are simply two of the many pawns that inhabit its fandom. We (AKA Dark Lady1 and Nekoian) have written this to play with our favorite couple (we both like it, aren't we special? XD) the Choco/Ren. So enjoy. And stuff like that.

On with the show!

* * *

The night was as basic as any, a quiet tranquil meal, which was going fine till HoroHoro opened his mouth. "I'm so SICK of this stupid Chinese food Ren!" Ren being the fine democratic leader he was in these cases slowly raised his eyes.

"Oh stop whining." This meant Chocolove tried to lighten the atmosphere with...

"Shoe shop shining?" He grinned at the other two from his seat beside Ren. There was a glare in unison from HoroHoro and Ren towards Chocolove. The American boy shrunk back into his seat and pouted. Horo then turned his attention back to his first target.

"I want something different."

"Consult the chart."

"You CHEAT on the chart Ren!"

There was a gasp from Chocolove's end of the table. "You're cheating on the chart? Ren you whore!" Yet another attempt to lighten the mood. The Tao teenager grew a stress vein

"We Taos do not cheat like thugs on things such as FOOD." HoroHoro snorted.

"Well how come I lose all the time?" Ren ignored him.

"This is the same whacked out family we're talking about here right, Ren?" HoroHoro made a brief nod in agreement. "HEY Tao backwards is oat!"

"Do NOT insult my family!" His frustration caught hold faster than he would have liked. "Even if they aren't the best..." He quickly thought of the best insult he could use. "At least I HAD a family, which is more than I can say for you!"

Chocolove's eyes widened as the comment sank in. Even the loud Ainu was silenced in shock. It was only a second. Just a mere nanosecond after Ren had said it, he wished he hadn't. It didn't take much to realize THAT had been the wrong thing to say. But it was too late; it was out in the open. Chocolove was standing from the table look, giving Ren a glare he had never seen.

"What did you just say?" His voice was too calm for Ren's liking. Calm before the storm. Ren, not one to back down from a fight, stood his ground so to speak.

"...You heard me!"

"Man I knew you where a jerk, But I..." Chocoloves words vanished. HoroHoro looked between them; his expression one of insecurity.

"It WAS kind of uncalled for." He blurted.

"I stand by it." Ren spat. "If you don't like it, that's your problem." He nodded. Silence hit the room like a ton of bricks. "It's hardly MY fault you're an orphan."

There was a loud slam. They looked up and found Chocolove had punched the table with his fist. He gritted his teeth, looking like he was about to say something... but then closed his mouth. He was completely quiet, something neither Horo nor Ren were accustomed to for Chocolove. Out of nowhere, he reached into his jacket pocket. He seemed to think better of it and just turned around. He said nothing. Instead, he just walked out of the restaurant. Though did make sure to give the door a good slamming. HoroHoro glanced to Ren, obviously unsure of what to say, the restaurant had gone dead now.

"So." He muttered. "Are you going to eat that?" He pointed to Rens plate his earlier argument now void. Rens eye twitched at the Ainu, and at the...nerve of Chocolove.

"Yes." He said simply, this time it was HoroHoros turn to dislike the tone.

"Don't get snappy with me just because you're a jackass."

"Who's the jackass!" Ren yelled incredulously, gaining even more stares and mutters around the restaurant. HoroHoro sighed and got up from his seat.

"Ren, you don't go rubbing in some dude's face that he doesn't have parents. That's wrong on SO many levels." Ren replied with a common hmph. But folded his arms and turned his head a little more sharply than usual.

"He'll get over it." Ren snapped. "Besides, what do I care about his feelings anyway?" He felt HoroHoro's stare heat up on the side of his face.

"Well thanks Ren, you might have just cost us the tournament! And I thought we where all FRIENDS." HoroHoro pushed his chair out and marched off, leaving the Tao alone with his thoughts for once.

"What are you all looking at?" Ren demanded and the conversations slowly started up again, he cursed Chocolove and HoroHoro, they where both so weak.

But of course, he knew it wasn't true in reality.

Ren's grip tightened over his arm. WHY did he have to go and say such a thing? Such a HORRIBLE thing? Did he really have no control whatsoever of the words coming from his mouth? He couldn't say sorry... well it was more wouldn't than anything. 'Sorry' was not apart of Tao Ren's vocabulary. And it would be particularly odd if it suddenly came out to someone he kept declaiming his hate towards. He at least admitted that YES, it had been horrible, the nastiest thing he'd ever said to anyone in the group, and over what? A silly little joke. He had single handedly put Team The Ren in peril, what was worse, Chocolove hated him, and what was EVEN worse, HoroHoro had been right. He pushed his food away in disgust. Unsure of what to do. He hated that feeling, insecurity...Guilt.

Sure, Ren had done bad things before. He did bad things almost every day. Yelling, scowling, beating.

But this... this he knew was WRONG. He shouldn't have said such a thing, and to Chocolove no less. Over something so STUPID too. Not only did Ren felt guilty... he felt powerless. He wanted to go back and make sure he had never said it to Chocolove in the first place. But he couldn't. He couldn't do anything to erase his words from Chocolove's head.

"Master Ren?" Bason said from behind him, as Ren leaned on the table. Hiding his head in his arms. This bemused Bason greatly. "Master, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Bason." Bason didn't seem convinced, but wasn't going to question Ren. Not at all. "Go find out where Chocolove is for me." He demanded. Bason, believing this to be an official matter nodded.

"Shall I look for Master HoroHoro as well?" Ren paused at the question for a moment, but didn't dare give Bason the idea that he was indecisive about it. He answered with his usual quick and sharp tone.

"No. Just Chocolove."

"Yes master." The spirit hovered off from the restaurant, leaving a rather distressed Ren to himself and his own thoughts.

* * *

"Ryaaow."

"Man what is his DEAL!"

"Rooww."

"Don't even know why I'm on his team."

Mic watched Chocolove pace, how had this happened? Chocolove had been so happy, so carefree; he knew he should have stayed by him at all times. "Rar."

"Some friend." Chocolove spat at the spirit. "I thought he was a shaman, not a...a...bully." Chocolove leaned on a wall; he could see the moon from here. Mic nudged Chocoloves arm reassuringly. Trying to convince his friend that everything would work out, just like it always did, the moonlight spilled over the street, just coming up from behind one of the buildings. The ground cast in shadow while Chocolove was framed in light. His eyes were half open and his expression changed from what most would be used to. He was depressed.

He lighted rubbed Mic's head with a sigh.

"I thought he was better than that."

"Raooow." Mic said, though Chocolove didn't react how the jaguar would have liked. Mic allowed Chocoloves hand to brush over his long gone fur, he had promised to care for Chocolove. He felt like he had failed.

"Maybe Ren, just doesn't want me?" His eyes met the jaguars, "Maybe you're the only one who DOES." He blinked back tears, and Mic frowned, he wanted Chocolove to cry. It would help, he was sure it would. A sheepish smile crept over his face. Though his words were so sad. "Yeah... yeah that sounds about right. You're the only one who wants me Mic." He bit down on his lower lip, his one hand gripping the fabric of his jacket, the other petting Mic's head. Mic's expression saddened with Chocolove's. He laid his head in Chocolove's lap and flicked his tail this way and that behind him.

Chocolove took in a deep breath, swallowing down a pain in his throat. Mic tried to force a purr, but it got wedged there, his job now was to comfort his friend. But for once, it just wasn't working. He let out an indecisive little growl. Though Chocolove either hadn't heard, or didn't want to hear.

"Maybe we should just, go home?" Chocolove hung his head. "Go back to the way things where. I'll never be good enough for team The Ren; I bet they're laughing at me right now."

Chocolove winced as he said it. Just the team name hurt him now. It would hurt either way, staying or leaving. He didn't want to leave behind some of his only friends, but didn't want to stay with one that hurt just to look at. Mainly because the look he received was a spiteful one.

Mic tried to protest, Chocolove had made up his mind. He would leave; he'd forget the shaman tournament. His dream... would have to be achieved another day. It wasn't worth being hurt this much.

* * *

"Master Ren." Ren perked at hearing his name. He'd waited for almost two hours now, no one had come back yet, the American, Ainu and ghosts, had vanished on him. "I found master Chocolove." Bason floated where Ren could see him. "He didn't look very well."

Ren eyed something that Bason didn't dare look at himself. The Chinese boy seemed to mull it over, longer than he'd ever done. He remained still in his seat. He didn't fidget, he barely blinked. Ren was so complicated to read sometimes. His face the same it had always been. A calm scowl playing over it. The amber eyes stared into space. Bason almost dared to repeat himself, thinking that Ren hadn't heard him. But the Tao spoke.

"... Where is he?" Came his voice. The sultry sound was strained. Almost hoarse. But Bason didn't ask. He answered.

"Just south of here, near the edge of the village." Bason almost looked away from Ren's strained expression, but didn't allow himself to do it. "He was muttering something about leaving the tournament." The ghost would have probed further, but he knew Ren better than that. Instead he awaited instruction. Perhaps this was some kind of training session, but Bason felt it was more than that.

It was small, but there was a flinch of reaction. An eyebrow twitched. Ren chewed on the inside of his cheek. Would Chocolove really leave over this? He was so cheerful, why did he let something Ren had said get to him? Why did his stupid comment have to have such an effect?

Would he really leave over Ren's own idiocy?

"Master Ren?" Bason was cautious. Ren's eyes darted to the ghost; finally a meaningful expression was filling them.

"Take me there." Ren demanded rising from his seat in one fluid motion. "Be quick about it." Bason nodded and floated quickly out the door, the Tao following, Ren would not let ONE comment cost him the tournament! He passed HoroHoro, but ignored the Ainu, 'not now.' his mind roared. He couldn't afford to lose Chocolove; sure he COULD find another member to fill up the group. Members could be found, new teams could be made. But Ren wouldn't dare lose his team mate. If Chocolove left, if he left the team and the tournament, Ren wouldn't be able to get another team mate. It wouldn't be the same.

If Chocolove left, Ren wouldn't be the same.

"Hey Ren...where--"

"Shut up." He spat at HoroHoro. Besides, if Chocolove left, HoroHoro would never let him hear the end of it. he felt the cold air slice at his lungs, he had to keep going, had to be strong, if he lost Chocolove, he'd...he'd...miss him. The American made him feel strong inside, he resented it, but it was true, the team, the team was nothing without him.

"Just there Master Ren."

Chocolove had finally decided it. 'I'll leave... no one'll mind. I... its best this way.' He winced and his jaw tightened. The pain in his throat hurt more now. He wanted to give in, to let go. But he had to head back to the hotel to get his stuff.

Tears would only raise questions.

Mic stood at Chocolove's side. He couldn't do anything to stop his friend. All he could do was watch.

"Better get going Mic."

And watch he did.

"No." Then came another voice into the argument. Both Chocolove and Mic looked up. A figure stood a few feet off from them. Part of him cast in shadow from the facing building, the other in light from the moon. The figures shoulders rose and fell in exhaustion. "You're not...going anywhere." Chocolove glared at the voice.

"Leave me alone Ren."

"I did not almost kill myself running here, for you to walk away from me!" Rens face was coated in sweat, nervous, terrified sweat. Chocolove ignored him, something Ren wasn't used to. "Are you even listening?" Mic looked desperately between them, he needed Ren to come through, he wanted to stay, and help Chocolove make his dream a reality. He begged Ren to say more, to apologise and make this whole mess better. He growled at Chocolove, telling him to listen to whatever words came from the Taos mouth. But Chocolove didn't seem to be in the mood for listening. He tried to walk past Ren, to say nothing and walk away. The very thing Ren was so afraid of..Being ignored.

Chocolove TRIED to walk away. But Mic ran around him to face him and nudged at his legs; almost tripping the teen. He needed to stall. Ren had one more thing to say. Chocolove glared.

"Stop it Mic."

Ren needed to say this one last thing.

"Choco." His voice tightened. Ren was obviously sick. His voice hurt and his limbs felt weak. He was sweating profusely and getting paler by the minute. "I'm sorry." Chocolove paused at the words, had Ren just said he was sorry? He turned so he could look at him, Ren had the boys attention, he had to say more, "Sorry I was such a jackass." Ren grinned trying to look strong through the sweat and shaking. It wasn't working, Ren was a sorry sight.

"You made yourself sick." Chocolove blinked. "Just to get here in time." Mic nodded in agreement, he had done it because he cared. Ren sank to his knees, his strong act failing badly. Bason floated beside him anxiously.

"Master Ren?" Ren lifted his head to stare at Chocolove once more.

"I NEED you to stay." Chocolove's eyes widened a good two inches. Bason hesitated in his hovering. Mic froze in place.

Who knew words could have such an effect on people?

Ren's words had affected Chocolove in ways he hadn't wanted. To react in a way he hated. Ren needed Chocolove's cheer, his stupid jokes, his smiles, his damn puns.

"I need y--" His final message was cut off. Ren fell over to the road. His side was in pain and his head was dizzy.

"Ren!"

Rens eyes opened he was staring at the ceiling, with a lump of ice on his head, it was late, from the corner of his eye he saw HoroHoro lying in his own bed, sprawled out, that explained the ice.

"You're awake." Chocoloves voice hit him like a brick, "You have a fever." he words where simple, rather stern.

"You stayed." Ren went to move, The Americans hand held him down.

"Stay." The word stuck. Ren kept down, his head still spinning. And the blanket that covered him was invitingly warm. But he continued talking.

"Why...?" Came his hoarse question. Chocolove felt thankful to hear it again, despite how had it sounded TO hear.

"You needed me."

Suddenly, the memories came back to Ren. Everything he'd said, every word he'd spoken to Chocolove in his state. The confession.

Rens eyes locked with Chocoloves, the Tao was digging for something to say. Chocolove removed his hand and lifted the lump of ice, leaving cold runs of water down Rens pale face. "I was...stupid." Ren hated to say it, but he had been.

"I know you where." Chocolove smiled. "Running all that way, and you didn't even put your shoes on, you really are dumb." Chocoloves face grew serious again. "Why would you do that?" Ren's gaze faltered, his eyes fell down to his lap. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, a usual habit when failing to know what to say. He hesitated, which he hated to do. So the answer was forced out.

"I had to." His voice came a little louder than he wished, paining his head. Chocolove leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. He looked at Ren thoughtfully. But the expression was difficult to read. What was he thinking?

What would he think of Ren now? He was strong, he was tough and he was sharp. He didn't want help. To ask for help was weak.

Ren was too afraid of being weak.

"I thought you wanted me gone." Chocoloves voice was surprisingly cheery, "but, running away would have proven just how weak I was, you helped me to be strong." Ren blinked in surprise. "So I'm sorry too, sorry I almost gave in." He patted Ren on the shoulder. "You should get back to sleep, you need your strength." With that Chocolove stood, Mic gazed at Ren thankfully.

"Thank you." Ren said.

"No prob."


End file.
